1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to methods, apparatuses, systems, and/or non-transitory computer readable media for sharing location information.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic communication technologies are developed, a variety of functions may be utilized via a device that performs electronic communication. The device may include a personal computer (PC), a portable terminal, or the like. A user may install various programs to and delete various programs from the device without limitation, and the device may directly connect to a communication network by using a wireless communication network, such as the Internet. Accordingly, the device may send and receive various signals to and from an external device.
A location-based service may be implemented by using the device. The location-based service enables a plurality of devices to exchange signals that include information about locations of the devices and makes it possible to easily find the current locations by using a location share window that displays the current locations. Since it is possible to find a location of a person or a vehicle through a mobile communication base station or a global positioning satellite (GPS), the location-based service may be used in industry of all fields of society, such as in E-commerce, traffic control, environmental protection, medicine, administration, etc., as well as mobile communication services such as searching for friends, searching for dating partners, emergency relief, navigation for vehicles, location-based content, and traffic information.
However, since revealing one's own location to others makes it difficult to protect personal information, a management method in this regard is desired.